fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Falala
Queen Falala (クイーンファララ Kuīn Farara) is the ruler of the Fantasia Galaxy, and is also the one who awokens the Pretty Cure's in MoodFlower PreCure��. She has stated that she is impressed with the courage and hope of Pretty Cure, and guides them where she can. Her role is to choose and guide Pretty Cure to the path of becoming Legendary. After she splitted up herself in 3 Parts she appears as a spirit when the Pretty Cures need her help. In Episode 31 it got revealed that she Splitted up into 3 Parts : The 12 Mood Seeds that represent her fellow royals , The Heartful Chariet that represents her heart & Minako her life. Appearance Falala is a tall pale skinned girl with the same, sleepy eyes present with Minako and Garuru. They are a soft, light purple with feathery, pale mint eyelashes. On her forehead is a gold heart surrounded with several tiny gems. Her pale mint hair is extremely long and worn in several sections. Most of her hair is pulled into a large bun with a curly ponytail flowing through it and a braid tied around the bottom to hold it together. Tucked behind her head are large loops of hair, while her forelocks are thick and reach her chest, held with jewel ornaments. She wears a gold and blue jewel pair of headphones, and is normally depicted in a white gown accented with silver, gold, lavender, and sky-blue, along with several diamond gems. Personality Since she is a goddess like being, her personailty is calm, kind, and tender. History Her Birth & how she became a queen was a long time a mystery but she told the MoodFlower Team how everything started: A Long Time Ago there was a shooting star that crushed into an Meteor & the aftermath was a human like being with incredible powers. She was alone in the Galaxy so she created with her stick little planets but the planets were so empty so she made the first inhabitant Bibble the future fairy of wisdom. After creating Bibble she made many other little people & her planets were full of people but she knew that each planet must have an person who is its leader & shows them right way so she Splitted up into 12 princesses &I became the light of connection which holds all planets together. But at one day a Traveller who lost its heart came & fell in Love with Princess Eris the Princess of Equalia. But not so long ago Eris became ill & the traveller wanted to heal her so he went on a journey to find the eternal crown an Crown which heals everything. But The Crown was cursed & The evil power took Control of Him & he became Alaric an evil Vampire. After Eris was healed & Alaric started to recruit evil servants Eris & The other Princesses decided to become Falala again & fight the evil. But after a long fight Falala failed & told the Fairy Of Wisdom Bibble to search for the Legendary Pretty Cure's a group of Supernatrual Hunters but after bibble went to find Pretty Cure the Evil won & Falala splitted up into the 3 Parts known as the Fantasia Set. After being separated from her normal form Falala often returns to guide the Pretty Cures when they have questions or need help. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Cure Nerd